


Five People Blair Waldorf Never Fell In Love with (or five eternal lies)

by Sham



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sham/pseuds/Sham
Summary: Originally posted on livejournal.





	

5\. Jenny Humphrey

It would have been so easy. So easy to fall for little Jenny Humphrey, all blonde hair and limpid eyes, enthusiasm and rebellion. Like a little hybrid of Blair and Serena, with Blair’s pragmatism and cunning and Serena’s optimistic naiveté. 

Blair looked, sometimes. Let her eyes linger on that perfect, glossy smile and fingers so delicate. She looked at her waist, a perfect dip above her hips, and she imagined wrapping her hands around the curve.

She never acted on it. Not Blair Waldorf, destined to marry someone far above Jenny's humble station. But she thought about it.

So did little Jenny Humphrey, with her greedy eyes and hungry mind focusing on Blair wherever she danced with the wind.

 

4\. Nate Archibald

She was never in love with him. She loved him, yes, her perfect, cookie cutter boyfriend with his perfect, cookie cutter life. She was in love with the idea of him, yes, but not in love with him, himself.

How could she be when in him lay the threads of submission and subservience. There was never fire, passion that compelled him to act rashly, to grasp at her with fervour, ardour. There was never a streak of deviancy, of cruelty, of aggression in him that would have answered the fire in her veins.

Even when he took her his hands were gentle on her skin; loving caresses instead of rough grasps and the soft rasp of tongue instead of the imprint of teeth in her neck.

She loved him but she could never be in love with him because he was the antithesis of passion and she was passion (sin) incarnate.

 

3\. Vanessa Abrams

It was a ridiculous connection really. The best friend of her best friend’s boyfriend and even though they so often despised each other, there was undeniable heat in their interactions.

Serena noticed and a wicked edge lined the corners of her smile but Dan didn’t and laid a restraining, sympathetic hand on Vanessa’s shoulder where it curved into her neck.

Vanessa was a beautiful girl, of that there was no doubt. But Blair was used to that, bored of that, sickened by the constant parade of vapid girls with nothing in their stomachs and even less in their heads. She liked that Vanessa was smart, that she could debate black and white movies and could effortlessly pull statistics on the Russian Revolution from thin air. She liked that Vanessa was passionate about her causes, that she was able to throw herself entirely into something that she cared about.

She liked Vanessa. But she never let herself fall in love with her.

Blair never even let herself care.

 

2\. Dan Humphrey

Blair doesn’t remember this but at a party once, way back when, Dan was a good friend to her. This was before everything, before Serena left and came back, before Nate broke up with her, before her life turned upside down. They were young, they were at a party, they were having a good time.

Blair drank too much, maybe. She didn’t usually drink, preferring dignity to drunken infamy, but as she watched Serena and Nate move sinuously together, she forgot to count the flutes of champagne she slid into her mouth.

An hour later she crashed into some boy in her desperate run for the bathroom and he followed her in, held back her hair and curved warm fingers around the back of her neck while she cried.

She never learnt his name but when she woke up she was safe and untouched. A rare thing in their circles.

Years later she thought she saw something of that boy in Dan Humphrey. But she knew that she couldn’t let anyone take care of her, not while she could still breathe and fight and fuck.

 

1\. Serena van der Woodsen

She never fell in love with Serena because she felt like she was born with that warm infatuation for the yellow-haired beauty residing safely in her chest. She was born loving that girl, from the moment they met, before they met, a ridiculous heat inside her that never went away.

Blair loved Serena so much. So, so much and she never regretted anything, never regretted those many, unfortunate nights she spent cradling Serena in her bathroom, the porcelain streaked with vomit and Serena’s face streaked with tears. She never regretted it when Serena flashed her that wide smile, bright as a camera’s flash, and she laughed with joy when Serena placed pink lips to the corner of her own smile.

She loved Serena with blinding intensity when she pressed small kisses to Serena’s stomach, cheeks, breasts, and she loved with shattering desperation when Serena’s dear, dear skin stretched too-tight over concave bones and muscles, and she loved with pathetic gratefulness when Serena came to her in the dead of the night and crawled into her bed.

Blair never had to fall in love with Serena because they were born loving each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal.


End file.
